Knowledgeseeker
Knowledgeseeker is a dark grey NightWing with extremely faint hints of purple in her scales, as well as medium-dark grey underscales. Many dragons say that Knowledgeseeker and her mother have an uncanny resemblance to each other, causing both to be called by the other's name multiple times by mistake. History Early Life Growing up as a dragonet, she had unusually dim "stars" on the undersides of her wings. She was especially sensitive to this, and became uncomfortable whenever somebody pointed it out or teased her for it. Her mother always made her feel better about it by telling her that her bright mind made up for her silver scales being so dim. Fortunately, her silver scales became brighter during her 7th year of life. Becoming a Scientist At the age of 7 years, she began to spend more time at Mastermind's science laboratory, helping him with his studies. She didn't take on the role of his assistant, though she probably did work as hard as one, and only came to help him. Most of the year she had no intentions of becoming a NightWing scientist, but at the end of the year, after spending so much time helping Mastermind, she decided that she would study and train to become one. Later on, after working hard to become a scientist, she finally got the job and now works in her own fields of study. Personality She is known to be highly intelligent, but also very paranoid. She loves to freak dragons out with the things in her small "collection," which mainly includes various animal bones and parts, as well as her attempts at taxidermy. She enjoys dissecting animals and documenting what their insides look like, so she basically has a folder full of labeled, detailed animal guts, drawn by her. She is described as an "odd" dragon who sits in a dark room all day doing who-knows-what (everybody assumes she's just conducting research and experiments that the general population would rather not hear about). Despite her weird interests and somewhat antisocial personality, she is described to be quite likable by close friends. Another commonly known fact about her personality is that she behaves outwardly in a more masculine manner. Not necessarily "big strong tough grrr," but more so in a way that a quiet, reserved male would. She prefers that you try your best to view her as a dragon instead of letting gender get in the way of your perception of her. Faults "Everyone hates to admit their faults. That's just how dragons are. Even I fall victim to this psychological generalization of our species." * Paranoia: 'Knowledgeseeker easily develops lingering fears about her surroundings, and she often complains about how her instincts keep neglecting her logic. For example, she might ''know that there's nobody watching her, but will still begin to feel uncomfortable under the imaginary gaze of another dragon. Oftentimes, even her paranoia in the simplest situations will cause her to try and escape them. * '''Immorality: Some dragons question the actual moral value Knowledgeseeker has. Sometimes, her opinions on matters go unsaid, so it's difficult to know what she's really thinking. However, it is known within the Rainforest Kingdom that at one point she decided to own a sloth (after being fascinated by it), but it died unexpectedly. Instead of showing the normal sympathetic behavior that many dragons would, a slightly disappointed expression briefly appeared on her face once she heard the news, and then she continued to gather the sloth's carcass and inspect its insides. Many RainWings were shocked or unsettled by the reaction she had, as they tend to greatly value and care for their pet sloths. In reality, Knowledgeseeker views "universal morals" as nonexistent, and realizes that morals are just a collection of opinions of what is right and wrong that the general population of a society shares. * Tendency to Correct Others: If you got a fact wrong about something, chances are, she'll be there to tell you that you're wrong. People sometimes find this annoying, especially if they honestly don't care whether their information is factual. "I'm just trying to educate the public." -Knowledgeseeker * Procrastination: This is a personality trait that can become very problematic for her, especially when given work or orders by high authorities. If there's some important work to do, don't dump it on her. Even though she could potentially be a great help and could contribute amazing ideas to projects, she'd rather work on her own scientific pursuits than be bogged down by a bunch of requests of others. That includes the requests for her to stop procrastinating so much. * Cowardice: Even while loyal to those she trusts, Knowledgeseeker remains a cowardly dragon. In almost every "fight or flight" life-threatening situation, she would rather flee, even if it meant abandoning a companion to save herself. * Over-analysis/Tendency to Overthink Things * Work in progress Interests Knowledgeseeker loves anatomy, bones, research, drawing, philosophy, dragon psychology/behavior, observation, writing, reading, thinking, and imagining. She also has a fondness for a variety of animals, dead or alive. Even though her love of dissection may cause her to come across as a threat to the lives of animals placed in her care, she actually greatly appreciates the company of (living) organisms. She finds them infinitely interesting, and a pleasure to be around. Interest in Scavengers Not many know this, but Knowledgeseeker is actually very fascinated with scavengers. She admires them for their adaptability and unnatural intelligence. She actually wanted to do a study on a pair of scavengers while she still lived on the volcano, and began the preparations for it, but Queen Battlewinner forced her to discontinue it entirely and told her to "work on something more beneficial to the tribe" (because at that point in time the NightWings were concerned about the safety of the volcano). It is unknown if she plans to continue the studies one day. Physical Attributes/Capabilities * Very tall * Lean build with a lack of proper muscling (she labels herself as "scrawny"). This is probably due to her tendency to stay cooped up inside and never get any actual exercise. While she does commonly pace back and forth while thinking, it still doesn't build up the cardiorespiratory endurance that she needs. * Described as often having a distant look to her eyes, especially when she stares off into space (which happens a lot). When they aren't distant, they are said to harbor a glint of curiosity despite otherwise appearing tired or dreary. They are a dull-green color. * Often has stiff muscles (usually either from not exercising enough or being hunched over experiments all day). * Wings are a little bit larger than the average NightWing's, but they're nothing too special. * Silver scales on the undersides of wings are scattered somewhat randomly, but are a little bit more heavily concentrated near the bottoms of the wing membranes. The sizes of the scales are all relatively small (while still varying a little). * She doesn't have mind-reading or the ability to see into the future, as her egg was not hatched under the moonlight. * She has midnight-black fire as a result of a fire-modification experiment to her own body using RainWing venom. The flame is poison-singed and can be effective in dire situations. However, her ability to breathe fire has almost been rendered completely useless due to the fact that when she breathes flame, the toxins in it singe her throat (which hurts pretty badly) and, if used for too long, could possibly cause major damage to her body (specifically the pharynx/esophagus area). Using it at all can sometimes even cause nausea, or occasionally foul-smelling smoke to emit from her nostrils or mouth. She almost wishes she had never conducted the experiment, because its effects cannot be reversed and she is now stuck basically unable to breathe fire. Ever since the experiment's success in modifying her flame, few dragons have seen her ever attempt to breathe fire. Consider her flame abilities useless. (NOTE: I don't know if I plan to keep this "black fire" element, since it seems like it makes the character a little too special. Consider this temporary, or at least a changeable aspect of Knowledgeseeker's design) Trivia/Random Facts * Right-clawed (used to be more ambidextrous in early childhood) * Her gait is rather fast-paced, especially in public areas where other dragons are roaming. When in crowds, she has a tendency to try and weave around others, navigating swiftly through the sea of individuals. Along with her fast gait is a tendency to pace when deep in thought, but she usually only does it when alone. * (W.I.P.) She once met a stray female SeaWing during a mission for research on the mainland. They talked to each other for a while, became "friends," but then had to go separate ways and never saw each other again. Knowledgeseeker is still unaware to this day if the SeaWing is still alive, is back with her tribe, still remembers her, or any other whereabouts of the mysterious lone SeaWing. She hopes to see her again some day, though it is unlikely that it will ever happen. Knowledgeseeker still hasn't told anyone about her in fear of getting in trouble for an inter-tribe friendship. * Prone to anxiety and panic attacks * Gets nosebleeds often, especially in left nostril where there is a suspected weak blood vessel. * Sometimes she's seen wearing a white lab coat * Work in progress Quotes "You ask what colour my eyes are? Well, they have some lipochrome and a large amount of melanin. Basically, they're green." "Don't touch that. No, don't touch my new bat carcass either. Don't move one step closer to the- URRGH! JUST STOP GOING AROUND POKING AND POINTING AT THINGS FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" "I'm NOT crazy! If you've ever read any scroll about Prince Albatross of the SeaWings, then you'd know what crazy is!" "Don't worry, anyone who backstabs you will get their back stabbed in a more painful and literal way." "By all the scrolls in Starflight's library, quiet down!" "I don't take quite kindly to nosy little dragons like you. Now please, get out of my lab, or maybe you'll end up like that piece of taxidermy I recently finished over there." "My heart only beats for one dragon..." she started, closing her eyes and speaking in a dreamy, romantic tone. Then her expression shifted to a serious one as she spoke again. "Me. Because otherwise, I'd be dead right where I stand." "I didn't come here to make enemies, but I didn't exactly come here to make friends, either." Category:Dragonsonas Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Scientist)